


Hatid

by kaichocosoo



Series: One-Liner Prompt Drabbles! [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Fluff, Lam nyo na yun, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Meron pa palang gustong sabihin si Jongin





	Hatid

Friday ng gabi pero nasa galaan si Kyungsoo, complete opposite ng Friday routine nya na humilata lang sa kama at mag-binge watch ng kung anong maisipan nyang panuorin. At ang rason kung bakit nasa labas sya ay walang iba kundi si jongin kim, ang clingy at demanding nyang best friend na hindi sya tinigilan hanggang hindi sya pumayag na samahan syang mag-sine.

Pero hindi na din sya magrereklamo, libre naman lahat. And most of all, hahamakin nya ang lahat para kay jongin aka best friend na ilang taon na din nyang minamahal ng palihim.

Dahil ginabi na din sila, hindi na pinapapasok ang mga tricycle sa loob ng village nila (maingay daw kasi sabi ng mga tita nilang kapitbahay) kaya naman no choice sila kundi maglakad galing sa gate. Si manong insung ang naka-duty kaya isang masiglang good evening, sir kyungsoo ang bati sa kanya.

Hinatak sya ni jongin ng medyo malakas, ramdam nya ang pagtama nya sa tagiliran ng best friend habang padaan sila sa guard house. Sa hindi nya malamang dahilan, masungit si jongin kay mang insung at parati pa nya itong iniirapan. Medyo nakokonsensya si kyungsoo sa ginagawa ng best friend (mabait naman kasi si mang insung) kaya dinistract na lang nya si jongin.

“Jonginnie,” tawag nya. Never pang pumalya ang jonginnie sa best friend nya. Proven and tested na talagang hinding-hindi sya kayang tiisin nitong poging best friend nya kapag ginamit nya ang particular na nickname na yun.

“Hmm?” sagot ni jongin kasabay ang pagsalubong nila ng tingin at ang paghigpit pa ng hawak nya kay kyungsoo.

“Bitaw na? Hindi naman ako maliligaw dito.”

Hindi natinag ang malaki pero clingy na taong kapit na kapit pa din sa kanya. Clingy na talaga to by nature pero kapit-tuko sya kay kyungsoo ng gabing yun. “Alam ko pero ayaw.”

Eh kung ganito kahigpit mo din hawakan ang puso ko ha?

Medyo nakalayo naman na sila sa gate kaya hinayaan na lang ni kyungsoo ang katahimikan. Malamig dahil ilang araw na lang pasko na pero dahil meron syang higanteng heater sa tabi nya, hindi nya ito ramdam. Ilang kanto pa at narating na nila ang street ni kyungsoo. Akma pa sanang maglalakad si jongin paliko sa kanila pero pinigilan na sya ni kyungsoo.

“Derecho ka na. Isang kembot na lang andun na ako sa bahay,” hindi man nya gusto pero humiwalay na si kyungsoo sa init ng katawan ni jongin. Ilang kanto pa ang lalakarin nitong lalaking to.

Hinila sya pabalik ni jongin para sa isang masarap, mahigpit at mainit na yakap.

“Nakakailan ka na ha jongin kim,” puna ni kyungsoo pero siniksik pa din naman nya ang mukha sa malapad na dibdib ng best friend nya. “Ano bang meron at ayaw mo akong pakawalan?”

Hindi sumagot si jongin pero humalik naman sya sa noo ni kyungsoo. Muntik na mapabulalas ng malakas na tangina ang ating bida. “Magtext ka ha pagnakauwi ka na.”

Medyo dismayado si kyungsoo, low key kasi nagexpect sya na baka naman baka naman hindi one-sided ang feelings nya. Kaso hopia.

“Oo na. Sige na, good night na,” hindi sinasadya na magsungit ni kyungsoo pero ang lungkot kasi umasa sa wala. Kasalanan nya though.

Sa wakas, nagpatinag na si jongin at nag step back. Tumalikod na si kyungsoo at naglakad palapit ng bahay nila.

Yung ilaw na lang sa kanilang gate ang bukas kaya nag-ingat sya na hindi na gumawa ng ingay dahil tulog na ang parents nya. Ilang minuto pa at nakarating na din sya sa kanyang kwarto. Pagkahilata nya, agad syang nagtext kay jongin. Hindi padin naman sya kayang tiisin ni kyungsoo.

Biglang nagvibrate ang smartphone ni kyungsoo. Isang tawag mula kay jongin kim.

“Bakit may pagtawag?”

“Namiss kita kagad, soo.”

_Sige lang paasahin mo pa ako mga 1288 times pa, aasa pa din ako._ “Napadami ka ba ng malagkit ha? Kung gusto mo punta ka dito. Wag ka lang maingay, lam mo naman san nakalagay spare key.”

“Teka may sasabihin muna ako, tapos yayain mo ako ulit kung gusto mo pa.”

Ang lakas ng kabog ng dibdib ni kyungsoo. Puta pag eto nagsabi na may jowa na… “sabihin mo na lang kasi.”

“Gusto ko sana sabihin kanina kaso natakot ako.”

Lalong kinabahan si kyungsoo. Ayaw na lang nya marinig ang sasabihin ng best friend nyang mukhang wawasakin ang puso nya. “Alam mo matutulog na ako…”

“Soo, ayaw na kita pakawalan. Gusto ko lagi ka sa tabi ko. Gusto ko lagi lang ako ang tinitingnan mo. Gusto ko ako lang aalagaan mo. Gusto ko sakin lang ang mga ngiti mo. Gusto… gusto kita, kyungsoo.”

“Magdusa ka jan kasi inantay mo pa akong makauwi bago mo sabihin yan,” saktong pagkapindot ni kyungsoo ng end call, kumawala na ang kilig na kanina pa nyang pilit pinipigil.

Pero hindi nagtagal narinig nya na bumukas ang kanilang gate at ang kanilang pinto. Kinalma muna nya ang sarili kaya naman pagbukas ng pinto ng kanyang kwarto, kunwari wala syang pake sa mga nangyari.

Pamilyar na pabango ang naamoy nya ng tumabi sa kanya ang bisita. Agad tong yumakap sa likod nya at siniksik ang ulo sa leeg ni kyungsoo. “Soo, galit ka ba?”

“Matutulog na ako, jongin,” tipid nyang sagot pero umusog sya para mas madali syang mayakap ni jongin. Sapat na yung sagot.


End file.
